tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Portal Jacked!
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Portal Jacked!' ("Portalentführt!") ist die erste Hälfte der 17. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|200px|left|Mitgehangen, verloren gegangenEines schönen Tages sucht ein verzweifelter Leonardo Señor Hueso auf, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten: Als er und seine Brüder sich Pizza besorgen wollten, hat Leonardo übermütig mit seinem Odachi ein Portal geöffnet, um den Weg abzukürzen. Doch das Misstrauen seiner Brüder erwies sich als nur allzu berechtigt; denn obwohl sie alle vom Portal eingesaugt wurden, ist nur Leonardo selbst am Ziel angekommen, und seine Brüder sind nicht mehr aufgetaucht. thumb|200px|A Wretched Hive of Scum and VillainyHuseo stellt die Vermutung auf, dass die anderen Turtles von Piraten gekidnappt wurden, die die interdimensionalen Verbindungswege unsicher machen. Jedoch besteht - nach Leonardos harter Überzeugungsarbeit - seine einzige Hilfestellung darin, den Turtle den Weg in die Verborgenenen Stadt zu zeigen, von wo aus dieser seine Suche beginnen kann. Nichtsdestotrotz zieht Leonardo Huseo gleich mit ins Abenteuer hinein, und sofort nach ihrer Ankunft bekommen die beiden Ärger mit der hiesigen Polizei. Um deren Nachstellungen zu entkommen - und auch um seinen lästigen Begleiter loszuwerden - geleitet Huseo Leonardo zum Hafenviertel, einem regelrechten Piratennest, und setzt ihm dort dem Zorn eines Einheimischen aus. thumb|left|200px|Triumph!Leonardo benutzt sein Schwert, um den Flüchtigen mithilfe eines neuen Portals wieder einzufangen, verliert aber dabei die Waffe an die Portaldiebe. Ohne seine Waffe und seine Brüder beginnt Leonardo sich vollkommen hifllos zu fühlen, und genau diese Verzweiflung überredet Huseo schließlich dazu, dem Turtle zu helfen, und bringt ihn zu einem Laden, der gestohlene Waffen verkauft. Dort findet Leonardo sein Odachi sofort wieder, zusammen mit einem Hinweis auf ein Schiff, die Queen Alexis, wo Leonardo seine verschollenen Brüder vermutet. thumb|200px|Yo-ho, A Pirate's Life for Me!Als Piraten verkleidet, befördert Leonardo sich und Huseo umgehend per Portal auf das Deck des Piratenschiffs, wo sie sofort von der Besatzung umzingelt werden. Dann begegnen sie dem Kapitän des Schiffs und Huesos Bruder, Hermano Piel, dessen Besatzung Huseo einst angehört hatte (und weswegen er auf die Fahndungsliste der Polizei geraten war), ehe er nach seinem ersten Einsatz aus Unwillen über das rauen Piratenleben desertiert war. thumb|left|200px|Ende gut, alles gutDie beiden Brüder beginnen ein Duell auszufechten, in dessen Verlauf Leonardo sich absetzt, um nach seinen Brüdern zu suchen. Als sich die Schiffsmannnschaft ihm in den Weg stellt, öffnet Leonardo prompt ein weiteres Portal, um sie der Polizei auszuliefern - doch stattdessen plumpsen Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello aufs Deck. Wie es sich herausstellt, hat Leonardos Portal sie nach Tahiti befördert, wo sie das Leben genossen haben, bis Leonardo sie so abrupt wieder zu sich geholt hat. Unter dem Protest seiner Brüder aktiviert Leonardo ein neues Portal, doch anstelle ihrer selbst verschwinden Piel und seine Männer nach Tahiti, um sich dort unter Sonne und Palmen vergnügen zu können. Gleich darauf trifft die Polizei ein, die das Geschehen beobachtet hat, und streicht den erleichterten Huseo als Dank für seinen Einsatz von ihrer Fahndungsliste. Zitate *'Señor Hueso': Du hast dir zwei Augenklappen angezogen, weißt du das? Leonardo: Ich glaube, ich weiß, was ich tue! [kollidiert mit einem Pfosten] - Also, wo ist das Schiff? Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)